


Il mio inizio sei tu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony e Steve, insieme in ogni 'fine del mondo'.Dedicata a Vegeta4ever.Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Tony, StevePrompt: Il mio inizio sei tu





	Il mio inizio sei tu

Il mio inizio sei tu

  
“Hai detto che tu il filo spinato lo tagli. Dimostramelo” disse con tono duro Steve.   
Incassò il capo tra le spalle e gridò correndo verso gli avversari. Saltò di lato evitando dei tentacoli metallici, chinò il capo schivando un raggio laser. Si nascose dietro lo scudo, una serie di proiettili vi rimbalzarono sopra con dei tonfi. Balzò e atterrò dietro l’uomo intento a sparare. Si voltò e lo colpì con il piatto dello scudo tagliandogli la gola, il suo costume azzurro decorato con il simbolo della bandiera americana si macchiò di sangue. Evitò il pugno di un nemico, si piegò e lo raggiunse con un pugno al ventre. Gli perforò l’addome, il liquido caldo gli s’impregnò nei guanti e nelle dita. Tirò fuori l'arto e il cadavere cadde in terra con un gemito. I muscoli di Rogers erano tesi e gonfi, i capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso sudato.  
"Al momento ho impegni più mollicci di un filo spinato, Cap!" rispose Stark, la voce arrivava metallica tramite la trasmittente.   
Volò verso l'alto aumentando la velocità dei propulsori, tese una mano sparando contro i tentacoli metallici udendo una serie di scoppi rimbombargli nelle orecchie attraverso il casco. Volò in tondo evitando dei colpi di proiettili, dalle spalle dell'armatura si aprirono una serie di fessure da cui partirono dei raggi laser rossi che colpirono cinque uomini facendoli cadere in terra con dei tonfi e schizzi di sangue.  
"E poi ti pare il momento? Dovrei essere io l'incosciente, non rubarmi il ruolo".  
Capitan America si aquattò a terra e si nascose sotto lo scudo. L'onda d'urto dell'esplosione fece volare tutt'intorno pezzi dei tentacoli e degli ingranaggi. Le orecchie del biondo fischiarono e delle fiamme lambirono lo scudo riscaldando la pelle sotto la tuta. Tony rise, il suono rimbombò nella ricetrasmittente. Compì una serie di giravolte in aria tenendo le mani lungo i fianchi con le dita tese, i pezzi di tentacoli e ingranaggi battevano contro l'armatura con dei tintinnii metallici.  
"Perché senza me alle spalle saresti già Captain Zombie!" rispose.  
Si abbassò di quota osservando il radar sullo schermo interno dell'armatura, il puntino che indicava Steve brillava di un lieve azzurro.  
"Tra l'altro, io non ero quello che combatte solo per se stesso, boy-scout?" chiese.  
"Sei anche quello che deve fare sempre il contrario di ciò che gli viene ordinato. Fury aveva detto che dovevamo 'separarci'! Ossia non dovevamo possibilmente vederci mai più!" urlò Steve in risposta. Il terreno tremò sotto di lui. Si diede la spinta e si alzò. Lanciò lo scudo che spaccò in una serie di frammenti una mitragliatrice automatica. L'arma tornò indietro. Capitan America l'afferrò al volo e vi si nascose di nuovo dietro. Tony tese le mani volando in tondo, dei raggi laser colpirono tre camion facendoli esplodere in un rombo, la nuvola di fumo si alzò verso l'alto. L'uomo risalì fino a superare il fumo, osservò lo schermo interno dell'armatura guardando una serie di macchie rosse dalla forma di robot tentacolari diretti verso di loro.  
"Ormai siamo insieme, non credi?" chiese.  
Sogghignò, le iridi castane gli brillarono e una serie di fessure si aprirono nella Mark mostrando dei missili.  
"O vuoi tornare a scodinzolare dal padrone, Captain Barboncino?" domandò.  
Steve sentì il fischio dei missili, schivò un calcio volante di un avversario. Gli parò un pugno e con una gomitata gli spezzò il braccio, colpendolo alla nuca con un'altra gomitata.  
"Insieme" mormorò.  
  
  


 


End file.
